The Genius Trio
by chaos roses
Summary: Naruto and his friend's journey to becoming a ninja and more...
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

It is a beautiful day at konoha. Everything is peaceful and quite. But the peaceful moment was disturbed by a loud scream for the ninja academy.

"Sasuke-kun!" a group of Sasuke fan-girls stared at their crush with hearts in their eyes.

Sakura and Ino is the leader of the fan-club. Both of them are every pretty. Sakura has long pink hair with green eyes. She wears a red short one-piece Chinese dress. Ino has long yellow hair with blue eyes. She wears a nave-blue tank top with the same color skirt. Sakura and Ino both loves Sasuke every much. They were once friends, but after they found out that the other loves the person they love, they become rivals. Sakura made her to her love as Ino did to. They stare each other with hate in their eyes.

"Get away from him you big forehead girl."

"I am sitting next to Sasuke-kun, _Ino-Pig_!"

"_You big ugly forehead girl_! Hedoesn't want you. He loves ME!" Ino turns to Sasuke sweetly "Tell her that you love me, so she can go some were else to sit. Please Sasuke-san." Ino turns and glared at Sakura.

"….." Sauke thought to himself 'Man, why don't they get a clue that I despise them.'

"Why you litt…."

"Class please settles down." Iruka told his class.

Every one finds a place to sit. The class drowned into loud whispers. The girls giggling to each other while looking at Sasuke. Sakura sat on the right side of her love (Sasuke), glare at Ino. While Ino sit on the left side glare back at Sakura. Sasuke with a blank face thought about 'annoying fan-girls'.

"Class, May I have your attention please."

Everyone stop talking at look at their teacher saw a blond boy next to Iruka-sensei. The boy was wearing a black shirt with spiral symbol in red and black cargo-pants with long silver chains. On one of the boy's arm, there was tattoo look like a fox with nine-tails. Both of the wrist have a black band with a red eye with silver lining around the eye, the other has blue eye with gold lining. The hair was spike in every different angle. The boy's face has three whiskers on each side of the face. The eyes were purest blues that everyone has ever seen. It was one that can pierce one's soul. The boy has a bored look on the face.

"Class today we have a new student in class. Hope you will welcome him." Iruka told his class. "Please introduce your self Naruto."

"Uzumaki Naruto, like something, dislikes girls and everything else." Naruto said in a deep voice made other girls sighed.

"Hey wait a minute, How can you dislike _girls_!" Sakura screamed at Naruto.

"Yeah!" Ino yelled.

"Girls calm down." Iruka told the girls. "I'm sure that..."

"Girls are annoying, loud, obnoxious, lovesick, and weak." Naruto interrupted his teacher. All of the girls stare at Naruto with mouth open. After several minutes, the girls finally snap out of their trance. Sakura was about to give a piece of her mind to Naruto. Iruka said

"Now Naruto that is not true."

"Everything I say is true." Naruto said simply.

"Ummm… well please take at next to Shikamaru." Iruka calls out "Shikamaru please raise your hand." No one raise their hand.

"………"

"SHIKAMARU"

"…." Shikamaru woke from his quite dream, and stare at his teacher. "Yes?"

"This is Naruto," Iruka point to the boy next to him. "His is new, and he is sitting next to you. Now class today we are going to…" Shikamaru murmurs how troublesome it is then went back to sleep. Naruto went to his sit following Shikamaru example.

A few weeks past by, Naruto has made himself know in the academy. He is knows as the laziest ninja who surpass Shikamaru in laziness. He is also a genius. His level of skill is undetermined. The fact that he only did things that is required pass the class, and nothing more that make him with the lowest grade there is.

He has made friends with Shikamaru and Shino. You rarely see them without each other. He helps his friends to be the more powerful. He spars with Shino sometime to see their skills. He gives tips to Shino to help with his training. He plays go with Shikamaru to improve each other's strategy. The year have passed, they have all passed the academy.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Notes:

Thank You to all readers.

I am truly sorry that I have not made much progress in a very long time.

I will try my hardest to update if nothing is in my way.

Once again, I apologies that I have not been updating.

Please bear with me. Please.


End file.
